


‘Cause Crazy is Perfect, and Fucked Up is Perfect, So I Will be Perfect, Perfect for You

by beckyab10



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 1920s, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckyab10/pseuds/beckyab10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah Mikaelson has known Klaus her whole life, and so she knows her brother. She knows that the moment Stefan and Klaus get into a fight, he will be made to run and she'll end up in a coffin, or he will die and she'll end up in a coffin. She keeps repeating this process because she can't get what she wants, or so she believes. What happens when she gets something she didn't even know she wanted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘Cause Crazy is Perfect, and Fucked Up is Perfect, So I Will be Perfect, Perfect for You

We Originals can’t be killed, my mother Esther made sure of it. Unfortunately, there’s a slight loop hole to that spell. Vampires can’t do it to us, however humans can. If a human wields a silver dagger dipped in the ashes of the white oak tree, then manages to shove it into our hearts, we’re neutralized. We remain in a pathetic state of unconsciousness as long as that bloody dagger remains in our heart.

That is, unless your name is Niklaus Mikaelson. He just happens to be my, bastard of a brother. There are so many reasons why he’s a bastard too. First of all, he’s only my half-brother. Our mother decided to cheat on our father with a werewolf, resulting in Nik. We found this out when he first changed into a wolf, after his first kill as a vampire. Esther placed a curse on him, making his werewolf side dormant. I later learned she was his second kill. He’s also controlling and manipulative. He trusts no one, not even his own siblings. Elijah, Nik and myself promised each other Always and Forever. We could not bear the possibility of losing each other, after losing our mother, and our father becoming our mortal enemy due to Klaus not being his son. So we began our lives on the run, where I soon began to see him possessing the traits our callous father possessed. Only now, he could kill people and get away with it. He’s no better to me either. I’ve had many boyfriends slaughtered because of him. I dated the Governor of Louisiana’s son once, and I asked Nik if I could turn him. He told me that if we turned every boy I slept with there’d be no food left. He tried to defend my honor, however, Klaus threw him from the third story stair well of the governor’s mansion. I have no freedom with him around. He’s also daggered me with a silver dagger, multiple times.

Nik can do that to us. You see, even though his werewolf side is dormant, he still is not a full vampire, but rather a hybrid; half werewolf, half vampire, so the daggers don’t affect him, and he’s used them on all of us a number of times. Finn has been there since around 1000; about a hundred years after our mother placed the spell to turn us. Kol, he went in not long after Finn. Elijah and I have been in and out of the coffins for 1000 years. Elijah goes in whenever he does something to displease Nik, as vampires our very personality traits are heightened, and Nik has no patience for those who disappoint him. He puts me in whenever I fall in love. He doesn’t believe any of the men I have fallen in love with were worthy of me, so he kills them, and daggers me as punishment. I know he’s about to as well. My brother has become best friends with a man named Stefan, but, only after I fell in love with him. I know the moment they fall out I will be in a coffin, as Elijah, Finn, and Kol are.  
  


* * *

My sister was a fool for falling in love with that pathetic fool Stefan. He was like us in a way, his ruthless way of feeding, and his lack of regard for human life. He, however, was not an Original like us, and therefor was unworthy of Rebekah. She had turned out more beautiful than any of the girls in our village from where we were human. Her blonde hair fell to her shoulders, more alive than she was. She had blue eyes. Some who had known her claimed they lost their allure, that being alive from the 900’s to now, the Roaring 20’s, had dulled them. They said seeing all that she had seen, the cruel nature of the vampire and my… moments of being less than human, had killed their luster. I disagreed. I could not remember a time when I had seen her eyes more alive. My favorite part of her though, was her smile. It showed her own cruel, wicked side, watching her smile before she ripped the heart out of a lesser vampire’s chest. It was her shining moment. 

Yet here I sit, watching her dance with the Ripper. It’s a rather sorry sight, even if she is delusional enough to believe she’s happy with him. So now that our father has found us, and while Rebekah was escaping the building, I grabbed Stefan by the wrist and apologized or having to do this, I then put the convenient gift of compulsion to work to make him forget her. You see, regular vampires can only compel humans, but we Originals, we can compel vampires, and nothing can compel an Original. I tell him to forget both of us, that he is to never to remember us unless I compel him otherwise. I do regret losing a dear friend, but keeping my sister to myself is more important.

We’re about to leave, and here she is whimpering and being a pathetic fool! I snap and tell her to choose, me or Stefan. She was stupid enough to choose Stefan, blissfully unaware I had just made him forget her. So, when she turns around to face me and apologize, I take my opportunity and take the dagger and shove it in her heart. As she falls into unconsciousness, I whisper in her ear, “I’m sorry sister, but I will not lose you to the vampire.” She then collapses in my arms. I stroke her hair before picking her up properly and placing her in the coffin.  


* * *

I’m lying down, like I just woken up from slumber, on a bed in a black envelope chemise*, white cotton sheets beneath me. I slowly look up from my surroundings to see my beloved Stefan at the doorway. I quickly sit up and grin.

“Stefan! I’ve missed you!” He uses his vampire speed to move towards the bed, broadening my grin. 

“I’m just glad Klaus finally agreed to undagger you.” He sat next to me on the bed, and began to kiss me. I returned the kiss and ran my hands through his hair. I became so engulfed in the kiss I didn’t notice my brother was suddenly behind me, brushing my hair to the other side of me, and nipping at my neck. I pulled back, just enough to gasp, tugging at Stefan’s hair. 

“Nik…” It came out as more of a moan than a name.

“Ssh love, let us take care of you…” He said it in a gentle tone I never remembered him having. However, before I could respond, my brother gently took my chin and he was kissing me now. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as Stefan trailed kisses down my jaw line and hit my neck, and before long his fangs were biting into my neck. I dug my fingernails into Klaus’ shoulder blades from surprise, but I enjoyed it, as sharing blood is one of the most intimate things a vampire can do for another vampire. My brother soon broke the kiss and chuckled. “Stefan, leave some for the rest of us.” That was when he let go of my neck and grinned. It looked exactly like the Ripper I fell madly in love with. Soon my brother was at the other side of my neck, getting his own share of my blood. I tilted my head back and before I could stop him Stefan was kissing me again. 

I began to slide my arms out of the slender straps, and letting the only thing between me and my skin when all of a sudden, Nik is gone from my sight. I panic as I look around for him. “Nik?!” I turn my head frantically. Stefan tilts my head towards him and puts his finger on my lips to calm me, when I see him vanish as well. I begin to sob and dive to where he was, only to start to see everything around me disappear. It’s when I realize he has not undaggered me, but I am living in a delusion to end my suffering. The walls begin to crumble and fall apart, the bed as well, until I’m falling into a black pit, and back into the coma, where I think of nothing, but am just a corpse, fitting for the girl sleeping in the coffin.

**Author's Note:**

> *An envelope chamise is also known as a Teddy today, same thing, I just wanted to be historically accurate to the 1920's.
> 
> This is the first time in a long time I've posted any kind of fan fic. I'm actually doing this as a project at school for my University's Creative Writing class so I figured I would post it here first and see what you guys thought and what I needed to change to make it make more sense. If you guys want, I'll add more details of the steamy, lusty threesome as a second chapter, but I kept it semi PG-13 since it's for school.


End file.
